This study was designed to compare the effects of diuretics and dACE inhibitors on salt taste preferences and sodium consumption using a double blind within-subjects design. The hypothesis was that combined drug treatment would minimize salt "cravings" and stabilize sodium consumption. Among dependent measures were taste preferences for salt in soup, food records and urinary sodium excretion.